Attack of the Doctor?
by dezagonj
Summary: The Doctor meant to return River back to her place in time, but the Tardis always has a different plan from her Time Lord. They both arrive at one of the more pivotal moments of time in the SW galaxy and does he decide to make a slight adjustment? Or can he keep himself from meddling more than he already has?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I thought we were going home?"

"I did too." came the terse reply from the man wearing the bowtie on the other side of the TARDIS console, "You know how she can get, River. The Tardis likes to do her own thing."

"Then where are we?"

"I think she took us to a later point in time with the Jedi. Coruscant, not sure when. Her time meter isn't helping."

River Song frowned and looked at the door, "Guess we can do it your usual way? Wing it?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." the Doctor smiled and halfway to the door he spun around, "Look, I know that we could save a lot of people if we stepped in and ousted the Chancellor, but there are certain things that have to happen. You know this and we still have to tread carefully."

"I know, Sweetie." River smiled, "Let's find out where we are at least."

The Doctor cracked the door open and peaked out, "Yeah, we're dropping in on the council again."

She rolled her eyes at his whisper and shoved him through the narrow crack in the door. He stumbled out and gave a weak greeting while she took her spot next to the Tardis door, leaning casually against it.

"Again you arrive at a dangerous time, Doctor."

"Have we?" the Doctor looked around and noticed that there were only a couple sitting in the room, Kenobi and Windu.

"Dark and dangerous events have occurred. We weren't able to foresee it and the Darkside clouds everything." Windu continued, "Your obvious timing is a scar in the Force that has no doubt alerted even the Sith."

"Oh, I have no doubt that he knows we're here. He's still probably pissed at me for our last visit."

"Know you do, the identity of our Sith adversary?"

"We know, Master Yoda, but we cannot help in revealing his identity. If we were to do that, time and space could unravel. There are points in time that cannot change to the degree that you're asking." River answered.

"Explain will you? These points in time." Yoda asked.

"She's talking about certain events that have to happen in order to preserve time. Something that changes so drastically could erase events that should happen. People might never be born, deaths might never happen as you put it, the will of the Force." the Doctor tried to explain, "If I told you who the Sith Master was, would you not go and arrest him as soon as possible? Preventing no doubt the deaths of billions, but with the change in the galaxy with his reveal, there are unforeseen consequences. What if there were children that were to be born and become saviors of the Jedi to defeat the Sith? Or the revealed Master of the Sith was not the true enemy and there was another or another that wouldn't be found except for the following of events that have to take place?"

"Children to be born?" Kenobi asked, "That's an even that has to happen, isn't it. You were certainly specific about that."

"Is there nothing to say, Doctor, that will aide us?" Yoda asked, sullenly.

He glanced back at River who nodded, "Trust Anakin. Get him to confide in the Jedi. Restore his faith that the good the Jedi have done and will do is not a plot to destroy the Republic. Windu, don't let your jealousy get in the way and trust him. Kenobi, you're...confess to him your attachment to him as a brother and don't wait until it's too late.

"Master Yoda, look into the restrictions of the Jedi and cut away some of the legalistic codes you all hold your noses to."

"Much you have said. Meditate on this, I will." Yoda said, "A strong bond between you and Skywalker, you have always had, Kenobi. Not an attachment, as the Doctor says. Windu, look down on the chosen one, always you have for his arrival to the Jedi. Rules to change, I will decide."

Kenobi stood and looked at the Doctor, "You wouldn't happen to be able to take me to my Padawan on Naboo, would you?"

"We'd love to." "I'm sorry we can't."

River glared at the Doctor, "I'm sure that Kenobi would enjoy being with his Padawan right now."

"River, I don't know if that would be a good idea." he answered, "If he took a slower way, that would..."

The three Jedi were staring at both time travelers with curiosity, "Doing something, Skywalker should not?"

"What if they knew?" River whispered, "Them knowing could be just a nudge and wouldn't change too much, would it?"

"If we took you," the Doctor turned to the three Masters, "You have to swear to keep secret what you would see. So much relies on the secrecy of the events that are unfolding right now."

"A secret, keep it, we will."

"If Skywalker is breaking the code..." Mace began.

"Preserve the timeline we must. If remain a Jedi he does, his own choice will it be. Must be given a chance, Skywalker does, if the Chosen one he is." Yoda interrupted.

"That's another thing," River stepped in, "He either is or he isn't the Chosen one. You can't treat him like he's special one second and then like dirt the next. Did it ever occur that the Chosen one might not adhere to all of your rules? All of the code of the Jedi? The prophecy refers to him bringing balance to the Force. How can the Force be balanced if it is just light sided?"

The three Jedi were silent on the question and the Doctor grimaced, "Look, just don't rush into this. I'll take the three of you to Naboo to witness something so powerful that it could destroy the galaxy if not handled correctly."

Kenobi stepped over to the Doctor, "I'm ready."

Staring into Obi-Wan's eyes for another second the Doctor nodded, "I believe you are. Windu? Yoda?"

"I will keep an open mind as you suggest, Doctor." Windu answered cautiously, "I can only promise that what I see will remain secret unless Master Yoda orders otherwise."

"A secret, young Skywalker's actions will remain." Yoda nodded.

"Then come aboard the Tardis." the Doctor grinned and snapped his finger to open the door. River stood aside for Kenobi to enter who immediately stepped out and jostled Windu, "Impossible."

"Go ahead and say it, Kenobi."

"It's bigger on the inside."

"I'd try and explain it, but maybe in my next life." the Doctor grinned as both Windu and Yoda entered and remained blocking the door, "If you could enter a little further I can get to the console and we can get to Naboo in seconds."

They allowed both River and the Doctor space to access the panel and River set the internal dampeners for a smoother ride, knowing that their arrival could ruin the event they were trying to witness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The ceremony was complete and Anakin could not help but let the feeling of the moment wash over his attuned senses of Padme's feelings. Every thought of his responsibilities and duties of the Jedi were gone in this moment and only thoughts of his new wife remained.

That was until a spike in the Force warned him of something he had not felt in ten years. A disturbance that was not dangerous in itself but at the same time had been burned into his mind from the time he had first met the Doctor. The first two years of his training had been distracted because of the Doctor and after realizing that Anakin would probably never see him again, devoted himself to his studies and became the most talented Padawan of the Order.

Of the things that had stuck with him however, had been the implication that Palpatine was carrying a lightsaber. A scan of the Chancellor by the Doctor with his device had indicated the same as a Jedi. He was not sure what that was going to mean, but everything Palpatine did to get closer to Anakin, was met with caution and distrust. It was as if Anakin could see the manipulation through the Force against the Senate and the Jedi as well as himself, though he could not sense if it was because of the Chancellor or somebody that was near to the Chancellor.

But as the harmony in the Force was broken by the arrival of the Doctor, Anakin gently slid between the arriving Tardis and Padme, not out of fear, but one of caution. The reminder of his lack thereof visible but armed with a lightsaber.

"What is it, Anakin?" Padme began and then stopped as she noticed the blue box which had materialized from nothing.

"It's a presence, I haven't sensed since I stood in the council as a boy trying to become a Jedi. It's the Doctor."

"Can we trust him? I remember him briefly as he and his companion talked about not letting emotion put Palpatine into office and I must say that they were both right. He has done nothing but serve himself and remain in power even until this war."

The door opened slowly and the Doctor stepped out carefully, shutting the door, "Anakin! Mrs. Skywalker! Congratulations are due. Such a wonderful moment of time to be here."

"Doctor." Anakin was still staring at the box, his senses telling him that there was more to this visit than a congratulations.

"You knew this war was coming, didn't you?" Padme stepped past her protector and husband, "You could have stopped it."

"My dear, are there not laws that govern worlds? What makes you think there aren't rules that govern time as well?" the Doctor answered, "Even a Time Lord respects those rules. Well, mostly, they're guidelines that we know can really muck things up if we ignore them."

"The clones? You knew the clones were going to be created and did you know about my arm?" Anakin asked more passively.

"I did know that Count Dooku would not fall on Geonosis. That there were going to be clones, but details like how you lost your limb are hardly noted in histories. There's a lot in here traveling as I do through time and space. It isn't easy remembering it all."

"I doubt that this is the reason behind your arrival, Doctor." Padme said, "Especially considering what just happened in not only the galaxy but here as well, as you have congratulated us, after all."

"Well, funny you should say that." the Doctor glanced nervously at the Tardis and then back to Anakin and then to Padme, "I was trying to head home and drop River off, but my Tardis, well, she's got a sense of humor. And, well, she brought me to the Jedi Temple."

"You're not in the..." Padme froze and the blood drained from both hers and Anakin's faces.

"You didn't."

"Well," the Doctor's hesitation brought an anger to Anakin's face that made him step back, "Now see! That's what you need to work on! Curb that anger, Anakin."

"Why wouldn't I be angry? You're sharing something with the Jedi that..."

"I didn't say that I told them." he cut off Anakin.

Anakin's eyes darted to the Tardis, "Who's on the Tardis?"

The door opened and a pensive Master Yoda tottered out the door with a stoic Kenobi and Windu behind him.

"Then I'm out of the Order?" Anakin held his head high and stared at his Master, though the question had been directed to Yoda.

"Banished you are not, young Skywalker. Felt through the Force, how important this moment is." Yoda answered, "Attachment is strong within you, though be wary of your feelings and do not be betrayed by them."

"Master Yoda, thank you." Anakin nodded to the old Master and then looked back to his own Master, "Master, I don't know what else to say."

"You'd have kept this from me?" Kenobi asked finally.

"I would have." Anakin answered evenly, "She is more to me than the rest of the Galaxy."

"And so you would burn the galaxy in defense of her?" Windu asked.

"Windu!" River admonished, "What did we tell you?"

He remained silent and Kenobi looked down at Yoda, "I would have protected you, Anakin. You're like a brother to me in all but blood. I'd have remained silent and in time would have come to help keep your secret, Anakin. This could have torn us apart."

"I'm sorry, Master."

Windu was staring at Padme and she glared defiantly back at him, "Do you love him then? Enough to give up your position in the galaxy?"

"I would and more." Padme answered strongly, "I realized in the arena that life is too short to deny our feelings and thought that we would have died without loving each other. I swore that we would marry at the first chance and him being assigned to protect me provided the cover needed."

"Your request for protection was merely..."

"Convenient, Master Windu." Padme supplied, "We did not tell the Council to provide Anakin as my bodyguard, the Force led us here to Naboo and even you Master Jedi cannot argue with that."

"Good one, Padme." the Doctor laughed and looked at Windu, "They're already married, you swore to remain silent and it's time for their honeymoon. Come on, let's get back to Coruscant."

"Doctor, I have a question for you." Anakin stepped away from Padme, though he did not go very far and kept her within range of his passive senses.

"I will answer what I can, Anakin, but you realize that there is much I cannot say."

"I understand, Doctor." he continued, "While I understand Dooku is merely the new Sith apprentice, I cannot help but think about what you told me about Palpatine. I have sensed his manipulations in the Senate, but I cannot sense if he is manipulated or the manipulator."

"Search your feelings, Anakin." the Doctor said and grinned, "I think I just sounded like Boring Kenobi over there. But it's true, as a Jedi, you're told to be aware of your feelings and to trust them, so do it. Kenobi might actually help in your question because he was given a clue while captured by Dooku that could come back to haunt him if he isn't careful."

"Thank you, Doctor." Anakin said, "Even though you forced the secret into the open, I feel now it was the right thing to do. Especially with my Master. The secret might have torn us apart in the end."

"Funny thing about fixed points in time. I can't directly change them, but there are certain things that I can do that might adjust some of the outcomes."

"What?" Anakin asked but the Doctor was already in the Tardis with Kenobi being the last to enter the box, giving his padawan a weary smile.

"What did you ask him, Anakin?"

"I wanted to know about Palpatine. Who's really controlling him, the Sith or is he the Master."

"You think he could be the actual Sith?" Padme asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind, and that would mean this whole war was a farce with the Sith winning it all in the end because they control both sides."

"We have to warn others."

"How Padme? I don't think there is anything we can really do except be weary of his intentions and keep everything that we hold dear away from his manipulations."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Explain much this does," Yoda began as he stepped out of the Tardis, "your reluctance to share Young Skywalker's actions. Much to meditate on, I have."

"You've shown us the Padawan getting married, Doctor." Mace remarked, "You've already changed the future, why not reveal the Sith as well?"

"You're not getting it, Mace." the Doctor sighed, "There are points in time that I can't directly effect. One of the biggest examples is the worst spot for a time traveler to be is his grave."

"Because you'll find out your set date in time and try to avoid going there?" Kenobi asked.

"I knew I liked you, Kenobi." the Doctor grinned at the younger man, "He's mostly right. I know where my grave is and should never go and try as I might, I cannot escape death as that is a constant for every being, including myself."

"So the Sith kills me?" Mace asked.

River cut in as the Doctor was about to go into a pacing sputtering mode, "Master Windu, I understand that you wish to defeat the evil in the galaxy. We both do. If you can't accept our explanations, just know that what you saw here and how you treat Skywalker different will accomplish so much, we just don't know how much will be different."

"Much you have revealed." Yoda waved Mace to a seat and when the three Masters sat down, "Discuss restrictions of the code we must and what change we should implement."

"You've been mostly silent, Obi-Wan." River looked at the ever pensive Kenobi.

"I'm adjusting to the fact that my padawan has violated the largest part of the attachment code and how I'm going to live with helping him break it."

"I believe your own advice would be something like, 'you're focusing on the negative'." the Doctor grinned, "Obi-wan, stop being so thick! You're padawan is the chosen one. He can't be held down by idealistic codes or other things like that. Haven't you noticed? He's a creature of emotion."

"A creature of emotion?" Kenobi asked, "That is certainly one way of putting it. So I should let him do whatever he wants?"

River shook her head and looked at the other two, "Look at your facts. He was older when he came to the Order and has attachments. He did not grow up with your sense of emotionless living. You yourself are emotional, Kenobi. It is a natural part of being human."

"Though I'm not sure about, Windu." the Doctor added.

Kenobi cracked a smile, "I will do to remember your advice, Ms. Song, Doctor. Master Yoda, I would like to meditate on what we have learned today."

"Go you should, Kenobi. The Sith behind this war will be destroyed with time, tend to our internal stagnation, we must at the same time."

Windu thought to stand and leave as well, but waited for Kenobi to leave, "Is there anything else to share with us?"

"Spoilers, Master Windu." River smirked and looked at the Doctor who was staring at a point behind Yoda's chair in deep thought, "Doctor?"

"There are precautions you should take." the Doctor looked at Windu, "There are very few people that you can trust, but those you can, keep them close. The Sith is very vicious, especially if he has pitted the Republic against the Separatists and is playing both sides. Trust the few Senators you believe have a solid moral compass. Look to Padme, do not isolate her because of her relationship with Skywalker and instead embrace it."

"You're asking a lot, but I..." Mace paused, "will do better in accepting his new position. If he is the Chosen one to bring balance, there must be balance."

"Now he's getting it." the Doctor glanced at River, "I think we should be off, River."

They both stepped away to the Tardis and Yoda smirked, "Changed the future you have, the Order grown stagnant it has. With your advice thrive we shall again."

"I hope so, Master Yoda. There are some of your Order that are innocent victims."

They disappeared into the Tardis and seconds later the whooshing sound vanished into time and space and Yoda looked to Windu, "Develop a plan for our archives we must. If destroy the Jedi this Sith desires, all must be protected."

"Agreed. I will consult with Master Nu on some of the files that should be saved."

"Another thought, the Doctor shared." Yoda held up a finger to stop Windu, "A new temple, we should create. Share with no one, outside of the council, and even so, few of the Council will know."

"What is the purpose of this temple?"

"The children and apprentices we move. Those without a Master, brought off this world. A darkness spreads here and choked we are in the Dark side of the Force." Yoda announced, "Your mission that will be. A world you will find where the Force is strong, yet subtle."

"We should erase any evidence of this planet from our records."

"Like the Sith of Kamino did?"

"If they can hide in plain site, we need to as well." Mace looked at Yoda, "What Masters do we include?"

"When a seat opens, Kenobi our next council member we promote. Spoke true, the Doctor did on Skywalker. Emotions are strong within the boy, but control them he must. Be mindful of his path, we will remain. His trials, take place they should and promote him we will."

"There is still much to do, Master."

"Address the Senate, I must. Plant seeds of doubt in our Chancellor, we must. Subtle, our words must be or declared enemies of the Republic the Sith might."

"Do you think it wise?"

"The Doctor, a truth he shared despite his misdirections and half truths. Lies and secrets, tools of the Sith. If shine a light of his manipulations early, force his hand we might."

"The Jedi is not ready, Master Yoda. We need more time to prepare."

"Declare I will, the Sith manipulations of this war. Insist a motion, to treat all Sith as enemies of the Republic, regardless of position."

"If the Chancellor refuses to sponsor such a declaration especially given Count Dooku's revealed status, it might clue us to who is behind the war within the Senate."

"Find Kenobi. Bring him and five others to the Senate. Immediate this must be, if remain ahead we are."


	4. Chapter 4 - Changes

Chapter Four

Anakin stared at the holoviewer with his new wife next to him. An emergency session had been called of the Senate at the request of the Grand Master of the Jedi, Yoda. It was something that had rarely happened and Anakin noticed a half dozen Masters waiting behind the Senetorial pod that the Jedi were to use when addressing the Senate.

"Do you think this is about the war?" Padme asked.

"I think the Doctor told them something in his subtle way, Padme." Anakin answered, "He talks in riddles worse than the Jedi, but his are easier to solve if a complete picture is used. He told me the last time he was here about that device he was using."

"I remember that. He was buzzing that thing all over the place and even pointed it at each of my handmaidens and even the Chancellor."

"He was scanning them."

"What?"

"He told me just before leaving that he had scanned the Chancellor and he matched the Jedi."

"Palpatine was a Jedi?"

"Who are we fighting, Padme."

"A sith?" Padme frowned at the idea of one of her mentors being a Sith, like Dooku.

"It's hard to imagine, but he's tried to befriend me every chance he gets. Plays to my desires and emotions. After the Doctor pointed out the fact he was the same, I watched him every chance I could."

"Watched him?"

"He's manipulated everything for his advantage and he collects more and more power with each senate vote. I think he has been trying to turn me against the Jedi."

"And turn you into a Sith? But Ani, they are everything you don't stand for, what could he possibly offer you that would bring you to the Darkside?"

"I don't know." Anakin frowned, "Do you think he could have been behind my mother's capture?"

"Controlling the sandpeople?"

"It was just supposed the sandpeople took her. What if a Sith took her and delivered her to them? Anakin paused as Yoda reached the podium.

"Senators, grave news I have. Know you of Count Dooku, and his fall to the Sith Order. Know, I do, the Master he is not. A Master, more powerful than he, exists. Behind this war, he and his apprentice are." Yoda continued, "Be wary, we must. For even the Jedi are clouded by this darkness. Know we do, where he is, but unable to provide evidence we are on his location and guilt. Controls the Separatists, Dooku does, and control this Senate, his Master does."

There was an uproar within the chamber and calls for order rang from Palpatine, his face near emotionless as the camera zoomed on his person. Once the uproar had been quieted, he looked at Yoda, "Master Jedi, this is a very large accusation against myself and this illustrious body."

"Accuse nobody, I did, Chancellor. Brought to light, manipulations of a Sith, I have. More to say, I have on this matter." Yoda smirked and locked eyes with the Chancellor, "If incorrect I am, then change, nothing will. If correct am I, propose action I do. Enemies, Sith and Jedi are. Differences of philosophy we have and billions have suffered. Continued suffering, if fight this war under guidance of the Sith. Gain nothing except destruction it will. Grant authority to the Jedi, I request, in dealing with any Sith revealed in battle."

There was a silence throughout the chamber, surprise at the request from the old Master, some influenced by his logic and others trying to see how to spin such a proposal to their advantage. Palpatine was unsure the play of the Jedi as it was not something he had foreseen and was unsure how it would affect his plans. The Jedi were stepping out of their shadowed Order and revealing secrets that, if they had remained so, were going to be to his benefit.

Anakin and Padme watched the proceedings, interested in the outcome as Master Yoda looked to the Chancellor again, "Join this war, we are, as Republic Generals, but command of Order, remain our own it shall. A senator appointment, to our war council we request. To better communicate we wish, and prevent doubt of our command. A request I make, that a senator of peace be placed there. Heed council from the appointed member, we will."

"You wish to put a Senator on your Jedi Council?" Palpatine frowned, this was not how it was supposed to be at all.

"War council, Chancellor Palpatine. Still governor our Jedi, the Jedi Council will, regarding internal matters."

There were beings beginning to shout nominations and seconds on the appointment of any Senator. Others were shouting down this idea wholly and Yoda closed his eyes to sense the outcome of the vote. Palpatine was attempting to gain order back to the Chamber while the pod of the Jedi returned to its place.

Anakin looked at Padme, "We need to get back to the Capital. I have a feeling you're going to be one of the senators to be voted for."

"Really?"

"You're stance against the war is still being fought over and you're well known for your views on negotiations. It would make sense to appoint you. Besides, this might be a way to get you into the Temple without questions being asked, Senator Amidala."

Padme smiled, "I think I might have to accept that position, Padawan Skywalker."


End file.
